1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for testing a display panel and a method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for testing an organic electroluminescent display panel and a method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the advancement of information technology, various information devices, such as computers, mobile telephones, personal digital assistants (PDA), and digital cameras are continuously being developed. Displays always play an important role in information devices, and flat panel displays have gradually become popular for their features of thinness, lightweight, and power saving.
Among various flat panel displays, the Active Matrix Organic Electroluminescent Diode (abbreviated as AMOLED below) display is popularly applied in portable electronic products, such as notebooks, PDAs, and mobile telephones, and especially large-scale display units, such as televisions and monitors, because of the advantages of wide view angle, high quality color contrast, lightweight, thinness, high response speed, low cost, and so on.
In the present technology for fabricating an AMOLED panel, first a plurality of thin film transistors is formed on a substrate, i.e., an active thin film transistor array substrate is used to fabricate a pixel circuit, and then an organic electroluminescent material is evaporated. However, if the pixel circuit on the substrate has defects before the organic electroluminescent material is evaporated, the yield of the AMOLED is reduced. Since the organic electroluminescent material is quite expensive, therefore it is important to ascertain that the pixel circuit functions properly before the organic electroluminescent material is evaporated to avoid wasting the organic electroluminescent material.